Chocolate Chip Brownies
by WhatTheF-ckHaveYouDoneLately
Summary: One-shot! Put a bored slash fangirl in front of a computer and you get Doctor/Master fluff in the form of brownies and cuddling. Rated T for the Master's slightly perverted ideas for the chocolate icing. No, I'm not kidding.


**Author's Note:**

**Me…without Internet…never a good thing. Randomness like this occurs. Just some random OOC fluff, don't mind little old me, I'm just writing the awesomeness that is Doctor/Master slash and sticking it on here for lack of anything better to do. It's nothin' special, but I've been craving brownies and re-watching the Master's episodes, so…yeah. This is what happened :P**

* * *

><p>The Master woke up with someone pressed against his back, and he couldn't fully repress a groan. After he had got sucked into space with Rassilon and the Doctor had regenerated, the two Time Lords ended up crossing timelines somehow (even the TARDIS had managed to pull through with them) and now they were together. Together as in <em>together. <em>It had taken time for them to trust each other, but now here they were. The only thing the Master didn't like about the situation was that it was making him soft. He knew the Doctor loved him, and sickeningly enough, he loved his Doctor.

But one thing he couldn't get over was how _skinny_ the Doctor was.

He had tried making the Doctor eat more, and one attempt at that had ended in complete chaos. What could the Master, the sociopath Time Lord, find chaotic, you wonder? Best start from the beginning. He thought maybe chocolate would help the Doctor put on some weight, because for God's (or whoever's) sake the man was skin and bones. All had been going as planned until the Doctor batted those long eyelashes at the Master and asked if he knew how to cook brownies. If there was anything the Master couldn't turn down, it was those big brown eyes.

So he ended up making chocolate chip brownies. As he worked, the Doctor playfully threw some powdered brownie mix at him. The Master scowled and said, "Stop it."

They ended up throwing various powdered ingredients at each other and chasing one another around the TARDIS' kitchen, but that was just the beginning of the chaos. After the brownie mix was poured into the pan, the Doctor got the most adorably childish look on his face and asked if he could lick the spoon. _Why does he have to be so fucking cute?_ the Master wondered, frustrated.

The Master sighed and handed it over, rolling his eyes when the Doctor started licking it clean. _He's like a little kid! _thought the Time Lord in exasperation. He would never in a million years admit it (seriously, try to ask him in a million years, he'll probably still be around), but he thought it was absolutely adorable when his Doctor started acting like a child. Throughout all ten regenerations, through ten completely different men, the Master realized that this was the one he loved. Not the one wearing a vegetable, not the one with large ears and a leather jacket, but the one he was looking at right now. There had been many Doctors, but this was _his _Doctor.

The colorful oven timer dinged some time later, and the Master grabbed a towel to cover his hands with as he pulled the brownies out of the oven. Smiling, the Doctor tried to start cutting them, only to get his hand smacked with a spatula. "Would you be patient? I haven't even iced them yet," bitched the Master.

"Aw, look at you, I knew you'd make an excellent housewife," the Doctor said, wrapping his arms around the Master's waist from behind.

"Oh, you're going to pay for that one."

The Doctor grinned and pulled the Master backwards, away from the oven. "Well, we have time to kill while the brownies cool…"

* * *

><p>And that was how the Master had ended up where he was presently; in bed, the sheets tangled haphazardly around his legs, and the Doctor's slender body pressed up against his back. He was still getting used to his lover's strange penchant for cuddling. But protesting wasn't easy when his drowsy, sated Doctor curled up next to him and snuggled up against his back, wrapping his arms around the Master and holding him close. Yes, the fearsome, wrathful Time Lord had grown accustomed to cuddling. Mention it to him and you'll probably get reminded of the fearsome and wrathful part.<p>

"Brownies are probably cool," the Doctor commented, stretching his long limbs.

"Want to get up and go see?"

"Not really."

"Me neither."

They stayed like that for a long time before the Master finally rose, grabbing his robe off the bed post and sliding into it so he could go ice the chocolate chip brownies that the Doctor wanted so badly. He spread the dark chocolate frosting over them, cut one, put it on a plate, and headed back to the bedroom. _See what he's done to you? He took a malicious, cunning genius and turned you into an outer space housewife, _his mind taunted. He promptly ignored it.

However, when he walked in, he found the Doctor asleep, snoring softly with his face pressed into the Master's pillow.

It was late that night before they finally got around to eating, though apparently tables were overrated because they ended up sitting cross-legged across from each other on the bed, each holding a plate. The Doctor was as in love with his lover's cooking as he was the Master himself, and he went through half of the pan of brownies without even breaking a sweat. Afterwards, the Master pushed the Doctor onto the bed, straddling him and tilting his head thoughtfully.

"I quite like this…" the Doctor commented, raising his eyebrows invitingly.

The Master's hands wandered down the taller man's sides, his fingers pressing down and feeling the Doctor's ribs through the skin. Of course the Doctor was enjoying every bit of the touchy-feely and leaned back, his suit clad body laid out in front of the Master like an all you can eat buffet. And oh, was the Master tempted. That permanently bedraggled hair of the Doctor's was even more sexed up than usual, and there was half a can of chocolate frosting in the kitchen, just begging to be spread on the Doctor so the Master could lick it off.

But instead, he just said, "You're still too skinny," before getting up and walking off.


End file.
